Need
by Cataracta
Summary: The past is gone, but the future is yet to come. Ryuhou thinks it's time to move on. He thinks it's time he finds a future, one that includes a certain Miss Kiryu. Drabble.


**Cataracta's Notes:** Drabble! I drabbled. It was fun. I also used a different tense. Hurrah! I randomly wrote this, because I was feeling drabble-ish, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own s-CRY-ed. But it is much fun to act like I do. XD

* * *

So maybe he isn't perfect. Who is? Ryuhou can't think of anyone. His mind briefly flashes to Mimori, but he shoves the thought away. Mimori is pure, maybe, and innocent, and idealistic and kind…but she isn't perfect.

But Ryuhou is beginning to think that maybe that is what draws him to her. Her little imperfections. The way she bites her lip when she's feeling nervous, the way she refuses to let go of her ideas even after they've been proven wrong. Everything about her seems to contradict everything he believes in, but Ryuhou thinks that maybe that's just what he needs.

He's thinking that maybe all he needs is someone who could disagree with him, someone who would force him to think through his beliefs before he blinded himself. She'd told him once, during one of their fights, that one can't make the willingly blind see. Ryuhou is starting to think that that is the problem, the reason he'd been so easily played. His beliefs were his life.

But now, when everything's been torn away and the rain's washed the ground clean, now he's beginning to think that maybe he can start again. Maybe, now that there's no HOLY, no HOLD, no Commander and no Mujo, maybe he could go back to the beginning. He knows it's a lie, because one really can't start over, they can only move forward, even if that's what hurts the most. One has to make something with the scraps of the past, and that's really not 'starting over', but rather 'moving on'. And that's what he needs.

Ryuhou needs to move on. He needs to let go of a past that he's harbored, of the revenge that he felt was his purpose for living. Really, he needs to find something new, something left from the battle and the carnage and the lies, and he needs to move on. Ryuhou's beginning to think that he needs Mimori.

But that goes against what he believes, and that bothers him. It bothers the part of him that won't rely on anyone else, because really, everyone leaves. He knows that's not true, because Mimori didn't leave, not really. She came back. She gave up everything she had to come be with him because she needed him too, and Ryuhou's starting to realize that he craves her presence as much as she craves his.

So Ryuhou thinks it's time that maybe he let go of the past, of his beliefs. He thinks he can 'move on', that he can gather the pieces of HOLY and HOLD and the Lost Ground and he can make something of it. He's not really sure what, but something inside him is telling him that he doesn't need a blueprint, doesn't need a plan. All he needs is the will, the desire, and he can do it.

And Ryuhou thinks that's why he's standing outside of Mimori Kiryu's door, his hand poised to knock. He's thinking, no, he knows, that she's going to be part of his future. She's going to be part of him, because he needs her and craves her, just as she needs and craves him. And he thinks that maybe if he tries, he can get it right. He can find the words he needs to say to convince her of his need.

So he knocks, and he waits, and when Mimori comes to the door, he doesn't try to smile, doesn't try to explain. He doesn't need to. She knows him, knows him just as well as he knows himself, so she steps aside to let him in, and he nods and accepts, though really it was his proposal in the first place. Mimori doesn't care. She understands. So instead of asking, instead of trying to talk, she places a hand on his cheek and smiles, and everything's all right.

And now Ryuhou knows that he's found it. He's found his future, his found the one thing that he really needs, and he's found his own way to move on. The world's problems will always be waiting just outside the door, but Ryuhou thinks he can handle them. After all, he's got the one the thing he needs. He's got Mimori.

* * *

**Cataracta's Notes: **I hope you liked it! Please drop me a note! 


End file.
